We sill continue to develop new and general methods for the synthesis of amines, in particular biological active amine, the chemo- and stereoselective reduction of N-iminoderivatives with organometallic reagents. The synthesis of new N-silyl- N-silyloxi-, N-boryloxyimine as well as their reduction with achiral and chiral organoborane reagents to obtain primary amines, is proposed. The chemistry of the N-acyl- and N-silylimines and their corresponding enamines will be more deeply studied as an alternative rout for the preparation of amino alcohols by the hydroboration reaction, an approach which has received only limited attention. It is planned to continue to investigate the Beta-alkylation and silylation of the N-substituted imino derivatives, which offer the possibility of important Beta-substituted amines and ketones. The planned strategies will be used for the synthesis of important pharmacological compounds such as sympathomimetic agents such as alpha- and Beta-phenylethyl amines and; phenylisopropylamines.